Videl: The Prize
by SparkRock
Summary: After being sold to the WMAT, Videl is very angry at her dad. However, when a certain black-headed (sometimes golden) onyx eyed (sometimes teal) comes to Orange Star High, a romance blossoms.
1. A New Kid

**Videl's POV**

It was bright and sunny in Satan City. The birds were chirping, and damn did her head hurt!

"Shut up!" yelled Videl as she threw an imaginary rock at the birds. Yesterday was the worst day of her life. Her dad basically sold her to a lucky pervert. So now the WMAT can decide who she married. Hah! The only way she could not be married is if she beat everyone else, which meant she could practically marry herself.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday… Wait, it was yesterday.

_Videl stuck her hear against the door and eavesdropped. Her dad had another business meeting with WMAT. During the last meeting, they agreed to rig the tournament in her dad's favor. He won't have to battle in the first few rounds, but in the final round, giving him an unfair advantage. _

"_You know the deal about us rigging the tournament," one of the professional judges said, "We will do that if you sign this contract."_

"_What's this?" Hercules asked as he skimmed through the package._

"_Basically, it allows us to marry anyone to your daughter if they have no criminal record. Also, you cannot sue us if this man or women does something to her."_

"_Please don't sign it, Dad," she whispered, "Please."_

_His hand hesitated for a moment and then reached to grab the pen. He signed his name._

Her dad was just a money-loving idiot. What was she; some kind of puppet? He was using her to increase his fame.

* * *

"WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER," Goten yelled in Gohan's ear as he jumped on his stomach. "I CAN'T EAT UNTIL YOU WAKE UP!"

Gohan threw an imaginary Kamehameha wave at Goten. Gohan never got mad at Goten but he always got close to. Goten looked too much like his dad to him, and he couldn't forgive himself for killing his dad. "Okay," Gohan said hesitantly as he sat up. Today was going to be a long day.

"Have a nice day," Chi-Chi said as Gohan flew off.

"He still didn't teach me how to fly," Goten grumbled, throwing a rock at Gohan.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"So I first have Math," Gohan said as he walked down a hallway. Today had been good. He already beat up two human burglars that didn't even have weapons. Then again, that laser-tag gun looked pretty realistic. He could see how the bank was fooled.

From behind, Videl started running to class. She bumped into Gohan and fell down.

"What the," Videl thought, "Why did I fall over? I pushed him with enough force to? Am I really that weak?"

"Are you okay?" Gohan reached down and pulled her up.

"Uh…" Videl looked directly into Gohan's eyes, which were way above hers. "You're the Gold Fighter!" "Guess what he was wearing? A black vest with a white undershirt and orange pants. "

"No of course not… that… is ridiculous," Gohan murmured.

"Videl pushed against him and failed again. "Damn what was he made of?"

* * *

**Eresa POV**

When Videl and a nameless person walked in together, she knew something was going on between them.

"Hey Sharpner," Eresa asked, "Don't you think those two look good together?"

"Hell no, she's my girl," Sharpner said.

Eresa fumed. "How could Sharpner not notice her?" She tried to get his attention since Middle School.

Videl went and sat next to them.

"Let me introduce everybody to a new student, Gohan!" Mr. PiPi said.

He put a hand on the newly introduced Gohan's shoulder. "This kid received top marks on his entrance exam.

Several cries of "Nerd! echoed throughout the room. "Mr. Pasgal and Mr. Edvul, I am very disappointed in you. Go to the principle's office, NOW!" he said.

Two muscular, and hot jocks stood up and walked out of the classroom

"Your dead," Mr. Pasgal, also known as, Devin mumbled to Gohan as he walked by. However, he was loud enough for the whole entire class to hear, except, of course, the teacher.

"Anyways, Gohan, you can have that seat right next to Ms. Rubber."

"Here I am," she shouted as she waved her hands. The only reason she flirted with other boys was to get Sharpner's attention.

"Damn he is cute," Eresa whispered to Videl who was staring right at Gohan. "Don't you think?"

"Er..." When Eresa spoke like that, she usually chose not to answer. "No, of course not. He's seems pretty suspicious to me," Videl replied quickly.

"Can't keep your eyes off him, can you?" Eresa teased.

She didn't know if it was her imagination or what, but Videl turned slightly pink. "Shut up! You can have him if you want."

Eresa threw her hands up, "If that's what you want."

"This'll be fun," she thought, "They make a great pair

* * *

**Videl's POV**

Videl had to admit Gohan was a little, kind of cute, but Gohan seemed to hold lots of secrets. She could see it in his eyes. How did his gravity-defying hair stay up? How was his eyes pure onyx?

"Hey cutie," Eresa greeted as Gohan sat down.

"Um... hi," Gohan responded, "Um I'm kinda new here and this is my first time at Orange Star High School. Can one of you show me around?"

"I'll do it," Sharpner said, "You'll need all the help you need if you don't want to get beat up by Devin and Derrick.

"If you are trying to impress me, forget it. I'll show you around," Videl said, "Plus, I offer better surveillance."

"Uh... it doesn't matter. I am grateful to both of you for offering your services."

Videl giggled. Gohan talked like a true nerd, unlike most of the people who classified as nerds these days. Eresa gave Videl a weird look and proceeded in flirting with Gohan. "Hey cutie. What school did you go to before you moved here. You must have been really popular," she said as she leaned on Gohan.

"Get off him! Videl almost roared. She felt something bitter in her mouth.

"Be quiet back there," the teacher said, "I'm trying to take roll.

After waiting a few more seconds, they continued chatting.

"Why? You jealous?" Eresa asked as he put her hands in his hair.

"No! I just don't want you to act all lovey-dovey here. And plus, Gohan looks kind of uncomfortable."

"Lovey-dovey? Look at you. When did you giggle?" Eresa asked. "Here he's all yours your highness. The great daughter of the savior of Earth."

Luckily, the bell drowned out Eresa's voice. If Gohan heard who she actually was, she will never know if he was genuinely nice or did because she was famous.

"Um... who are you the daughter of?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," she muttered. "Come you don't want to be late."


	2. Warming Up

**A/N **Obviously I don't own any part of DBZ or I won't even be writing fan-fiction and put it on the actual show. Maybe not.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

Videl reminded him so much of her mother that he almost called her mom, which resulted in a very awkward situation with a really angry Videl. Maybe it was because they were both beautiful, (Is it wrong to call your own mom beautiful?) or due to the fact that they both were very pushy and wouldn't accept no for a question.

Gohan could see the years of hurt in Videl's eyes. Something happened to her that hardened her. Something that caused her to lose her naivety and innocence. He just wanted to take her and protect her from all the evil in the world, but he knew that that was impossible.

**(LOL no grammar issues with that, because I'm using the first "that" has a relative pronoun and the second "that" has a demonstrative pronoun. Obviously Microsoft Word had a problem with that.)**

"You're going to be late, Gohan," Videl sighed as she twisted and turned through crowds of students. He caught himself staring into her eyes again. They were so huge, so beautiful, so... Videl grabbed him and dragged him the rest of the way.

"Now we're going to learn Japanese, conveniently translated to English for you English readers with Google Translate," the teacher, Mrs. Mizes said as the students sat down.

"So basically we're going to learn about English?" Gohan asked, along with 50 other nerds.

"No, we're going to learn English with horribly translated grammar. Now lets read this passage about Videl's dad."

**Videl's POV**

"Damn," Videl thought. Finally she met someone with a slim chance of liking her because of the way she was, and this damn teacher just ruined it.

"Hercules are the coolest man on universe. He defeat Cell. He my hero," the whole class read with horribly translated English.

"Your dad is Hercules Satan?" Gohan asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah," she grumbled. Any moment he'll start flirting or gawking at her.

"Wow, I never expected it to be you," Gohan said, obviously amazed of her heritage.

"You probably never expected it to be anyone in this school," Videl thought angrily.

"It must be hard for you. He acts weird on TV and probably is too engrossed with his fame to notice you. No wonder you're so..." he trailed off.

"So what?" asked Videl , narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Nothing," Gohan said quickly has he cowered behind a random red-headed girl.

"Hey cutie," Angela said as she twirled her fingers in Gohan's hair.

Again Videl felt rage similar to the one she had when Eresa touched Gohan. "She'll get what she deserves," Videl decided in her mind, already picturing what she'll do to her. Oh revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

When he found out who Videl's dad was, he almost exploded from shock. Well, he could have if he released enough ki. That phony's daughter was Videl. Their personalities were so different.

Gohan didn't hate Hercules for stealing his fame but actually rather grateful. At least Hercules asked for it in his own pathetic way. The thing that irked him was what he said about his father and his friends. He remembered Hercules' speech during the celebration of his victory.

_"Yes, I defeated Cell. He was one of the easiest opponents I ever faced. His so-called energy attacks are actually just light tricks with mirrors and whatnot. Except this "Cell" who obviously had a horrible and blatant disguise used these tricks for harm by using expensive machinery to destroy and kill many military forces. From now on, I say that anyone caught using these tricks should be executed."_

_"That idiot," Gohan thought, "I'll bet he done that so none of the professional fighters such as Tien and Krillen wouldn't be allowed to fight in the WMAT and defeat Hercules." _

_"From now on, this city should be called Satan City," the mayor said. _

_"But you can't do that without Ox King's permission!" Gohan shouted angrily._

_"Screw the Ox King. You'd better go little boy, before something horrible happens to you," Hercules muttered angrily to him. _

_Gohan punched him hard in the face (without killing him) and flew off. _

_"There goes an evil light trick user. Kill Him!" Hercules yelled. "You'll regret this day, boy!"_

Gohan also remembered Hercules' other speech during his job interview

_"Mr. Satan if Cell was so weak, why did you get knocked back like that?" a blond news reporter asked._

_"Bah, that only happened because I tripped. Cell was a big weakling. He relied on tricks to win," he lied._

_"We've been getting complaints about you, saying that the previous WMAT champion, Goku, is stronger than you and that he had defeated Cell."_

_"Goku, beat up Cell?" he laughed, "Why, even my daughter would have a higher chance of beating Cell than that loser. Like Cell, Goku relies on tricks to defeat his opponent, showing how much of a coward he really was. I really hoped he would have come and challenged Cell because I would love to see him lose."_

_Angrily, Gohan blasted the TV and pledged that one day he'll restore his dad's honor. _

* * *

During lunch, Gohan sat alone, devouring large amounts of carbohydrates and nutrients in gulps. He was pretty sure nobody sat on the roof to eat. That was, until Videl came.

She laughed when she saw Gohan er... eating his food. "Slow down, Gohan. It's not the end of the world."

"Uhf sforuy, Ifm kfinkda hfunfgry," he replied, his mouth full of food.

"I'm kind of sorry for how I was acting earlier. You were right, I guess I was kind of mean and pushy."

"I never said that," Gohan replied, confused.

"Well, you probably meant that before you trailed off. I guess living with an annoying dad can make people like that."

"I didn't mean that. I was actually thinking more of the lines of headstrong," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Er... thanks. Do you have something against my father? Most people would be asking for my autograph and all that crap," Videl said as she took out a bowl of rice, neatly packed by own of her maids.

"It's... a long story, but I don't judge by heritage," Gohan said.

"It's beautiful up here. It's kind of sad how Dad puts so much factories here."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Gohan said as he looked at the mountains and hills surrounding Satan City.

Before Videl could eat a spoonful of rice, the bell rang.

"Damn. Well, see you in PE."

"PE?" Gohan asked, feeling sick. "How could he be able to hide his secrets in PE?"

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the people who reviewed**

**To: shadowr2d2kirby: Lol I guess I don't really like describing. When I do, it sounds awkward and kind of forced. Thanks for encouraging me and reviewing  
**

**To: pir84lyf: I will mention it in the next few chapters**

**To:Aaron Leach: Thanks for reviewing, but be more specific and I do enjoy constructive criticism.**


	3. The Enemy

**Somewhere in Satan City****  
**

"The plan to overthrow the Ox King is underway," a dark figure announced. "Soon everyone will bow down to you." They were standing around a round table covered with papers and blood.

"You would hope that for your own sake," a raspy voice echoed throughout the room. "You know that I have power that far exceeds yours. Furthermore, I want you to eliminate Hercules Satan, for he has cast me away from everyone else by banning these so-called light tricks. I'll show him what a "light trick" could do when I blow up his mansion." He laughed manically.

"So do you want me to eliminate Hercules Satan or are you going to blow him up?" the shadowy figure asked, confused.

"Kill him and his daughter and the I'll blow up his mansion. Who will want the privilege of killing them?

"I do," a quiet brown headed boy said.

"If you complete this job, Mercenary Dave, I'll promote you into a Captain."

"I'll go immediately," Dave mumbled.

"Soon the whole world will bow down to me after we destroy every other energy user, including the son of the person who cast me into this machinery, Gohan."

* * *

**Videl's POV**

If you ever wanted to hear gossip, all you needed to go was to do the Girl's locker room. Most people were talking about how Dave dumped Angela and who he was currently dating dating. Videl didn't like him; just a pervert who loved blood and fighting. One time he even tried to seduce her which resulted in a rather large bruise. She quickly changed into her gi, which looked just like her dad's which annoyed her. However, it had a light brown undershirt.

As usual, the people in the "in crowd" were gossiping and the nerds were sitting in corners, hoping they could skip PE, except Gohan who sat in between both groups.

"Today, we'll be starting a martial-arts session. Today Mr. Satan will be visiting and demonstrating," Mr. Matthews announced. Everybody liked Mr. Matthews, especially because he didn't give out detentions."

Everybody started cheering, even the nerds who didn't want to do anything physical. Only Gohan looked tense and somewhat agitated.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked as she slid near Gohan.

"It's nothing..." he quickly changed his mind, "I don't really...like...your father."

"You should be thankful, he saved your life," Videl replied angrily. She didn't really respect her father that much either but he did save everyone from Cell.

"That may be true, but he said a lot of rude things about other fighters, such as my hero, Son Goku," Gohan pointed out.

"Still, that still gives no reason to disrespect him. Without him, Son Goku and the others wouldn't even be alive right now."

"You don't get it," he mumbled quietly to himself. "And probably never will by the way your dad acts."

Suddenly, Hercules Satan ran into the door. "Introducing... Hercules Satan," one of his butchers said with a loud voice.

"That's right. Today I'll be demonstrating how to fight like a real man." He placed 10 pieces of wood on the ground. "Ha!" he cried as he jumped in the air and karate chopped 7 pieces. "Ow!" he squeaked.

"I mean," he cleared his throat, "that was easy. I could do more of course."

Everybody excluding Videl and Gohan clapped and cheered loudly. Videl thought it was especially pathetic, considering there were already cracks in the wood to make it easier to cut.

"Now to demonstrate," Hercules said, "I'll fight one of my top students, Sharpner."

Sharpner flexed his arms and looked around. Finally he found where Videl was and gave her a seductive wink. He went onto the mat with Hercules on the other side.

"Whoever gets knocked out of the ring or can't get up for 10 seconds loses," Hercules said as he flexed his muscles.

You couldn't really say the match was even. Even thought her dad was an idiot, he was the strongest in the world. Plus, he had more experience.

Both of them got into their stance, which was the tradition Hercules Satan Stance of Awesomeness. It was basically a basic kicking stance with the only change being that the right was changed into a tiger fist.

Sharpner attacked first, launching a fury of kicks and punches, which was known as the Hercules Combo of Justice. Her dad blocked them easily with his right arm and his right leg. Sharpner finished with a awesome Dynamic Kick, which he dodged with a tilt of his head. Using Sharpner's obvious balance disadvantage, he used a foot sweep (which surprisingly didn't have a name) and knocked Sharpner over. Sharpner tried to use a basic kip-up (look it up) but failed and landed on his butt. And he was in an advanced level. Sharpner tried to look as if he meant to do that and kicked her dad in the stomach. Her grimaced, but to him, Sharpner's kick seemed like a slightly strong person's kick. Hercules used the Rolling Attack and rolled into Sharpner, pushing him out the ring. He raised two fingers and laughed loudly, although his only accomplishment was beating up a high school boy.

Everyone clapped except Gohan who was busy laughing his head off and Videl who was reading a random book she found on the ground. She had ask why he was laughing soon of else she die of curiousness, which killed the cat. "What's so funny about this Gohan? You think you can beat my dad?" she asked.

"Easily," Gohan answered, absentmindedly.

Videl smirked. She wished Gohan knew what he was in for. "Dad, Gohan volunteers to fight you."

"What? This nerd?" he laughed out loud. Suddenly his smirk faltered as he gazed at Gohan almost like he recognized Gohan. "Um... I won't fight him, I'll break him."

Everybody laughed, but Gohan just smirked back. There was some kind of relationship between them that she was destined to find out. She narrowed her eyes trying to notice every detail. Her dad's nervous twitching and Gohan's audacity. Almost like Gohan was stronger than him and they both knew it. She quickly dismissed that thought "Nah it couldn't be that. How could Gohan be stronger than her dad? Even if that was true, then why is he pretending to be a nerd?" she thought to herself.

Videl had a plan. Quickly she yelled in a disguised voice, "We want to Hercules fight!" The rest of the people started cheering and yelling.

Her dad's expression turned into sheer panic."It it will be a burden to my pride to fight someone so weak. I don't want to fight him. I don't..." his complaints were drowned out from the cheering.

"Pride? Since when did you have any?" Gohan asked provokingly. Videl never seen Gohan like this. Then again, she only know him for 4 periods. Did he have different personalities, or was he just pretending to be nice just to get on her good side?

They pushed her dad into the ring along with Gohan who calmly stared him down.

* * *

**A/N This was one of the more difficult chapters. I rewrote it many times but this was the best I could make it. This was longer and actually included the fight, but I felt the need to divide it because I couldn't find I proper ending for the end of the fight. Just a side note, if you put a review on Ch. 1 after I finished Ch.2, I wouldn't post it here.**

**Aaron Leach- Again, I appreciate your encouragement.**

**Tim Kudo- Thanks I will keep updating**

**Chaos 267- Thanks**

**Erstine 13624- I hope I wouldn't keep you waiting either.**

**shadowr2d2kirby-Thanks, actually for Hercules I was going to show character development with a little blackmail mixed with all of it on Gohan's part. Still, Hercules will get what he deserves.**


	4. Chapter With no Name (Same as last one)

**Gohan's POV**

Gohan didn't know what he was happening until he got in the ring. He needed to ask Bulma later.

He tried so hard to keep his secrets just to spill them over some dumb pride. "I guess I'll have to lose this round just to appease the audience and keep my secrets," Gohan thought. "Damn and I really was looking forward to embarrass him."

Hercule got in his stance which I don't feel like naming anymore while Gohan just stood there. Hercules rushed in and launched a fury of attacks. Gohan suppressed his energy and got hit by every one. Hercule continued with the KNEE OF JUSTICE. He jumped up into the air and landed on Gohan's stomach. "Damn I shouldn't have went so low," Gohan thought as he groaned.

"Hah!" Hercules laughed. "I thought you will be stronger than this. You're almost as weak as Son Goku, the loser champion before me. I, however, am the strongest champion, ever."

Gohan did a kip-up (again look it up) and glared at Hercules. "You deserve no right to compare yourself to that of Son Goku, much less ridicule him. My d- *cough* Goku is one of the best martial artists in the history of martial artists. He defeated King Piccolo, himself. Without Goku, you won't have a chance to defeat Cell because the Earth would have been already destroyed."

Gohan charged (at human speed) and slammed his elbow into Hercules' jaw, paralyzing it. Gohan continued with a swift kick to the stomach. **(A/N Gohan is suppressing his energy a lot. Plus, Hercules has toon force and is pretty strong for a human.)** Gohan suppressed the urge to send a Masenko after him.

Everybody was shocked at the shocked winner. "Why did I do that?" Gohan thought as he stared at his hands. "I wanted to keep my secrets, but now I am basically telling everyone who I actually am?"

"Uhh..." Hercules drooled, slopped on the ground. He quickly regained his composure. "That was a good fight. You beat me when I was off guard. Congratulations," he said as he walked to pat Gohan on the back. "But I'm still stronger than you," he added as a side note.

Everyone jeered and yelled. Some nerds cheered but mostly everyone was angry.

"Class dismissed," the teacher announced loudly to stop the riot.

Gohan noticed Videl looking at him very strangely as if trying to burn a hole through his head by staring. Gohan actually tried doing that on his mom, which resulted in a rather hot-headed Chi-Chi with a dangerously strong frying pan.

Everyone else look rather amazed or disapproving. Many people looked angry at him for kicking Hercules off guard. Other people were amazed that he even caught him off guard. Hercules tried to reassure everyone he was going "easy" and that Gohan was "okay."He glanced thankfully at Gohan as to thank him for not challenging him again or doing something to embarrass him, which Gohan felt like doing.

Gohan smirked again before walking about of the gym. He basically had total control of Hercules as long as he didn't tell anyone how much stronger he really was.

Again, Videl looked at him strangely as she walked into the girl's locker room. His face suddenly drooped. He acted like really different when he was fighting Hercules. Videl was learning more and more of his secrets.

"Why did I do that?" he grumbled as he walked into his locker room.

* * *

**Videl's POV**

As soon as she stepped into the girl's locker room, her wristwatch rang.

"Videl we need you. As usual, our untrained police force can't stop a minor riot. I think an officer shot himself on accident. Hurry, please," the captain pleaded.

"On my way, Captain."

She quickly burst out of the locker room and ran out into the hallway, analyzing her quickest route out, which happened to be the roof exit. She rushed up the stairs and onto the roof. Luckily, the bell hadn't rang yet, so she didn't have to deal with the massive hordes of students. Videl reached into her capsule bag and threw out her helicopter. Jumping in, she quickly started it. As usual, she wished that the Ox King will fund them more.

* * *

**Super Awesome POV**

As Hercules walked out of the gym, a young boy polished his knife. But there was no point, for this knife was going to get really bloody. Dave was one of the select few mercenaries who was taught the Dodon Ray. However, Dave never mastered it and used a much easier way. He surrounded his knife with his ki adding speed and accuracy. He caught a crazy-haired nerd looking at him strangely. Damn... at least from that angle, that nerd couldn't see his knife or could you. Dave ignored the boy's onyx eyes (They were seriously creeping him out) as he stalked after Hercules. Maybe that guy would think he was his assistant or something. Dave traced the edge of his knife compassionately. He loved his knife; it was small and sleek enough to be hid in a pocket. It was big enough to kill someone in an instant and most importantly it killed many.

Dave studied his surroundings. There was too many people there, too many witnesses. He'll just have to wait. Hercules went into his limo and rested, waiting for his next cue. Damn... this was going to take forever. If only he could get Hercules alone. Wait, he studied his surroundings again. If he threw it at the right angle (not as in 90 degrees), no one would no who did it. Plus, everybody would be scared and wouldn't be able to think straight. Dave hid behind a couple of boxes and positioned his knife. If he threw at this angle, it would pierce the glass and stab Hercules in the heart.

Dave faltered as he swung his arm forward. He quickly shook his head. "No Mercy. We are mercenaries," he thought as he swung his arm back the second time. He threw it precisely enough to kill. Using his ki, he quickened the knife's pace and improved its angle. Suddenly, the knife dropped before it hit the window. Someone or something was using its or his/her ki to stop Dave's. Dave pushed harder, trying to hit Hercules but it was too late. Whoever was stopping him was stronger than him. Dave caught that nerd staring at the knife that he had thrown. It had to be the nerd who stopped him. None of Hercules' associated would be associated with ki or any other "tricks."

Obviously the sound the knife dropping was enough to cause alarm. Security guards positioned around the limo took out their guns and looked around. At least they couldn't see him behind these storage boxes. Suddenly the school bell rang, causing many guards to fall down in surprise. Dave flipped onto the storage boxes and climbed onto the roof. That nerd probably was going to class allowing him control the knife. That was weird. Unless the nerd had some sort of ki on his knife, he (the nerd) couldn't have controlled his knife. Unless he had some kind of ESP or something. "I have to ask Tao later." Using the leftover ki, Dave brought it towards him and grabbed it, although he missed and cut his hand. Dave grabbed the knife by its hilt and clicked the back of it and muttered, "sleep." The knife instantly capsulized into a tiny capsule, much smaller than normal ones. He placed it in his pocket. He jumped off the roof and rolled onto the ground. He looked around, looking for an entrance to their base.

Finally, he found a sewer entrance and jumped in. As usual, he was treated to the smell of sewer water. He still hadn't completed his job, but he hadn't failed. All he needed was backup and maybe a better weapon. As Dave charged a ki ball, jets of pain erupted in his hand. It was hard enough doing a ki ball but with a cut hand... almost impossible. Not giving up, he compressed the ki ball into a concentrated orb of ki. It wasn't explosive but could pierce though metal. He sliced the orb through the ground, creating a hole. He grabbed the loose slab of metal and threw it into the green water and jumped into the middle of a game of cards.

"Damn it, Dave," an annoyed women asked. She had brown hair and was good at seducing others and then killing them without hesitating. "Can't you take the entrance from the abandoned warehouse, like a civilized man." Dave always had liked her but now wasn't the time.

"Mercenaries aren't actually civilized," Dave growled as he walked towards Tao's lair.

"Is little Dave pissed that he failed his mission?" a large sumo wrestler asked.

Dave clicked his capsulized knife and thew it. It landed right above the sumo wrestler's head. He shrieked in shock as he looked at Dave with terrified eyes. "When have you ever succeeded in killing anyone, Lard?" he spat as he pulled his knife out of the wall. "Next time, that'll be in your head." Dave polished his casually.

Dave strolled down into Mercenary Tao's lair and crouched in respect. "Did you complete your mission?" he asked.

"No, I need more supplies and back-up. There is this person who is interfering with my work."

"Is it Videl? Is she... bothering... you?" Tao asked, staring right at Dave. He had had a crush on Videl for a quiet awhile.

**(Grammar lesson. The first "had" is an helping verb and the second one is a verb.**)

"No, someone stronger, someone who uses ki better than me," Dave replied.

"That's impossible the only people who can use ki are..." Realization showed on his face. "You mission has been delayed. I'll deal with this problem myself." Tao looked scared for a second.

"Yes... father," Dave responded.

* * *

**Videl's POV**

It was more than a simple riot. Almost all the robbers were there, looting the bank. Plus, they had a hostage, a small girl no less than 5.

"If you shoot, I'll kill her," a masked villain said as he pointed his gun threateningly at her head. "Don't even try. With all these people, you won't be able to stop us without casualties. And Videl, if you even take a step toward us, it would be on your conscience." He laughed at the fear in her face.

That was true. Videl couldn't let anyone die just to stop these criminals. If only she had super strength or something. But she couldn't just stand there. Maybe if he pointed his gun away from the girl for one second and if she had more experienced police, she could win.

She hoped this bluff would work. Videl walked casually next to the masked man. She calmly pulled back her fist for a punch.

"Stop!" You don't know what you're doing..." he stammered, pointing his gun at the little girl. "She'll die."

"You won't kill her. If you do, there is nothing to hold me back between you and my fists. Admit it, you're scared," Videl replied calmly although her instincts were telling her to back off.

"I'm not bluffing. I will kill her," he said as he fingered the trigger.

Videl suddenly jumped into the air and kicked him in the cheek. Twisting his arm, she grabbed the gun and pointed it towards his head.

The criminals quickly pulled out their guns and pointed at Videl. Damn, she miscalculated. There were more criminals than she thought. Obviously, they didn't care whether their leader died. Bullets swarmed at her as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see how she died.

* * *

**A/N Lol cliffy. I'm posting this early because I probably wont have time next week.**

**TO Chaos 267: It was funny how you replied so fast. Ten minutes after I published it, your review was there. Thanks. Yeah I guess it was a bit fast.**

**Aaron Leach: I'm getting tired of your repetetive reviews but thanks... I guess**

**sageof6way: Yeah I just felt like making Hercule a extra-jerk just so it would make sense why he sold Videl**

**shadowr2d2kirby: Um... no, I never read Broken Record before you mentioned it. It has a similar plot to mine I guess. Gohan is out of character because of something I'll explain later. I just like Mercenary Tao. One of my favorite villains in the original Dragon Ball. Goku vs Tao was one of the best fights for me. Just wanted to included him.**

**To random guests: Thanks**

**I Love Kaoru Hitachiin: ... thanks**


	5. Crime Scene

**Disclaimer****: Just noticed I didn't mention this. Gohan and Videl are ****Sophomores so the WMAT is next year. Sorry about the late update. To make things worse, I won't update next week either. Just a heads up**

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

The appearance of Dave disturbed Gohan. He knew there were more ki-users than him, but why were they trying to assassin Hercule? Gohan knew the answer and it troubled him. Hercule dissed all energy users such as himself. If they got rid of Hercule using ki, they could cause havoc in the world or even threaten to take it over.

He was about to chase after Dave but a sudden spike in ki stopped him. It was Videl, and for some reason, she was in the heart of Satan City; the bank. Was she withdrawing money or in the middle of a crime scene? Gohan hoped it wasn't the latter but he couldn't take any chances. Gohan flew out of the gym and locked onto Videl's energy source. Damn, he probably couldn't get there before it was too late at this rate. Going Super Saiyan, he flew even faster with a golden aura chasing after him.

He could sense Videl's energy spike even more as if she was in the middle of combat. Why did Videl have to think she was the second strongest in the world? Fury echoed in his mind and clouded his thoughts. He was not going to let anyone else die, especially from his own actions. Bursting with energy, he flew right at Videl.

* * *

**Videl's POV**

Videl readied herself for the pain, but it never came. Was she dead? Was death really this painless? Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a golden-haired adolescent holding her. "Are you...an angel?" Videl asked.

He looked at her with a bizarre expression. "What? No... of course not... I'm ... uh..."

"A trickster," Videl continued with a solemn expression. "I know your kind. Using mirrors and lights and technology to become seemingly stronger than someone else."

"I don't think the Great Tricksterman sounds like a good name," he replied.

"Put me down, now," she ordered.

"Um... okay," he replied as he dropped her on her butt.

"Ow!" she muttered, "That idiot!" She didn't need any saving. She wasn't the helpless damsel in distress girl from 6 years ago. That was why she joined the police force.

"Who are you?" a young police officer asked, pointing her gun at herself. "Tell me or I'll shoot."

The Great Tricksterman looked at the police officer in horror. "Please don't shoot."

"Yeah I know you're scared of my gun. So tell me."

"You're holding you gun backwards,"he dryly commented as he flew at the criminals.

"Stop or we'll shoot," the masked villain threatened as he and his comrades pointed their guns at him. GT (**Wow the Great Tricksterman's initials are GT**), however continued flying towards them. They all opened fire shooting randomly at GT who disappeared. He appeared again, holding all the bullets in one hand. The thieves looked at each other in fright. GT just smirked and flicked the bullets back at the criminals. All their guns disintegrated on touch.

"I'll let you police handle this," he said in his horribly disguised voice as he flew off. Videl sighed as she got popped open her capsule. Instantly a long piece of rope appeared in her hand. The criminals were very cooperative, considering they were facing the almighty Videl who could kick their asses in any type of martial art. She quickly tied the rope around the criminals. **  
**

Even though she had no gun, the criminals were more afraid of her than the police considering she was the almighty daughter of Hercule Satan and that becoming a police required no training whatsoever. She loved her job because it reminded her she was stronger than everyone in the world even though they had weapons. But... the Great Tricksterman had no weapons and ... she was weaker than him.

"No..." she reminded herself, "those were just tricks meant to trick you. You are the 2nd strongest in the world after my dad." Her eyes narrowed. Hercule would never be her dad. He sold her out. She was just so infuriated with him. Hercule just used her as a pawn to further increase and preserve her fame.

Her knuckles tightened as she dragged the criminals toward the chief. So far, the chief was the only one reliable enough to take care of the criminals.

"Here," she muttered as she placed them right next to the chief. As she headed back toward her copter, the chief's scared voice sounded.

"That man... that golden guy... he's on our side, right?"

"Oh him..." Videl growled, "Of course not. He is a trickster and by order of Herc- my father, he should be executed. Next time he comes, kill him."

"Of course..." he replied uncertainly.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

By the time he reached his next class, he was already 20 minutes late. However, Eresa gave the teacher a valid excuse.

"Mrs. T... please excuse Gohan. He is new here and probably got lost. Videl wasn't there to help him, so um... yeah."

"Thank you for informing me. Mr. Son you can take a seat right next to Ms. Rubber."

Gohan muttered a quickly 'thank you' as he sat down right next to her. Truth to be told, he didn't feel comfortable sitting next to her especially after the scene in the morning.

"Don't be nervous," Eresa whispered back, "I won't make a move on you or anything. I know Videl has the hots for you and she comes before me."

Gohan turned a bit red at Eresa's statement but was mostly thankful that she wouldn't do anything to him. As the teacher began rambling about imaginary numbers, such as the square root of -1 and whatnot, almost everybody started talking.

"She doesn't give detentions or anything, so most people just talk during her lectures. Plus, she partly deaf and gives a lot of extra credit. Her classes are easy 'A's'," Eresa informed as she posted random pictures of random boys on FaceNovel.

Suddenly, a cold hand grappled his shoulder. "If you do anything to my Videl... you'll wish you've never done it." Sharpner glared a Gohan threateningly.

"Ignore Sharpy..." Eresa whispered, "He's very sensitive."

"I'm serious, nerd-boy. I am watching you." Gohan looked back at Sharpner blankly.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You know what I mean... you know... make a move... do anything inappropriate."

"Technically speaking, we're doing something inappropriate right now. None of us should be talking," Gohan replied.

"Aw... that's cute," Sharpner growled roughly, "Don't give me that crap. You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, I can't ... comprehend what you are implying. Please explain."

"You know what I mean. Those things are reserved for me."

"NO only this is reserved for you!" commented a certain daughter of Hercule as she punched Sharpner hard in the cheek.

The hit was so hard and precise that Sharpner fainted onto a lucky blond girl.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Gohan asked.

"The commotion is so loud that no one probably heard me."

"So... can you?"

Videl smiled, "I'll get away with anything, Great Tricksterman..."

* * *

**Videl's POV**

Videl watched Gohan's expression carefully. She was bluffing. Videl didn't know if Gohan was the Great Tricksterman, but their was a really good chance he was. First, they were wearing exactly the same clothes. Also, their body and hair structure were similar if not the same. Lastly, both Gohan and the Great Tricksterman made their debut during the same exact day.

"How... did...?" Gohan mumbled, surprised.

Videl smirked confidently. Gohan would give away his secret identity in no time.

"Why do you think that Videl?" Gohan curiously asked, his face expression entirely different. "I'm not strong nor am I fast. I can't fly."

"That's it!" Videl responded in triumph. "How would you know who he was? No one except the police force and me know about him."

**(Okay so I changed the 1st chapter a bit. I mentioned the Gold Fighter in the 1st chapter but he never happened.)**

"You never know. Gohan might just have connections. It doesn't mean he is the Gold Fighter," Eresa defended.

Videl's eyes narrowed. She forgot to rule out that possibility, but if Eresa didn't butt in, Gohan might have given himself away. She'll just have to find more proof.

"I suppose that could be true," Videl responded right before the school bell rang.

Videl quickly dashed away, along with most of the class.

* * *

**A/N Okay I'm sorry I published late. School was messing up my schedule. So many tests and homework. My computer broke down and made me lose a lot of data. Plus, I couldn't get a new computer until recently. Well...**

**IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13-Thanks I will keep writing.**

**Guest- um sure...**

**Guest-you're right ki isn't magic. I made it more like telekinesis a bit. But you could use ki to do telekinesis. I forgot which episode but goku uses ki to control water.  
**

**shadowr2d2kirby- that was just making fun of the fact how the police force relies on a teenage girl to beat up every criminal.**

**chaos267- I'm thinking about something else for the final fight, but that will work too.**

**Aaron Leach-thanks**

**WineIXI-sorry, I guess.**


	6. The End of the Day (finally)

**Videl's POV**

Videl ran up the stairs onto the roof as fast as she can. The roof was supposed to be off-limits because someone jumped off it. However, the teachers didn't even bother locking it.

She was still extremely suspicious of Gohan being the Great Tricksterman. Or the Great Heromam or something... she had no idea what the media called the trickster. However, there was more important things to worry about... namely the reason she was going to become a wife. She gritted her teeth angrily as she remembered how her dad sold her out. How could he do that to her?

"Because my dad only cares about him and his fame," she responded in her head angrily. She quickly pulled out a capsule and threw it. A yellow jet copter with an Eluspac logo on it appeared. Normally, Videl bought her copters from Capsule Corp, but for some reason the newest copter that was supposed to come out today got cancelled and instead, an Eluspac copter came out.

* * *

As she flew over the city, she saw a group of police shooting at a cardboard Great Tricksterman. She would have been slightly relieved if they managed to hit it, but sadly, many bullets missed by miles. She sighed hopelessly. The police would never stop a normal criminal, much less a super-strong freak with amazingly fake powers. She basically sent them on a suicide mission. Well, she had to try... Cell would never had gotten the chance to destroy the world if they stopped him earlier. Her dad made a huge speech about it after the Cell Games...

_Her dad stood in front of a mass crowd of people who were all looking in awe at the savior who saved them. Videl looked up to her father. A father who can defeat a light trickster while an army can't is a super-cool father. He cleared his throat and started his speech._

_"I risked my life to save all of you, but we still have to remember the men who SACRIFICED their lives to us. We must be thankful to them... and me." The crowd cheered. "Yes, I am the greatest and am way cooler than all of you people. You should all worship me." The crowd cheered quietly and less enthusiastically._

_"Okay... anyways... um... oh yeah. Cell would never have been able to threaten the world if we ended the threat before it was a threat. Yes, I say we must act first before these tricksters attack first. Cell is gone now, but I can't tell you if I'll be able to stop all the threats in the world. We must act... I say we eliminate all tricksters even if they aren't a threat. Soon enough, they would attack us and we will be at the mercy of them. We must kill all light tricksters!" He raised his fist up into the air as the crowd exploded with clapping and cheering._

She was so gullible back them. How could she believe her father was great? Even if he was strong... All he cared about was his fame and maybe slightly about the people. He sold her out to the WMAT where she would get paired up with a random stranger. She so wanted to kill him...

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

He had a bad feeling Eresa knew a lot more than he thought she knew. But that would be confusing because if he thought she knew more than he knew she knew, then why would he think she knew more than he knew if he assumed Eresa knew more? He shook her head. Eresa just knew more than what Videl knew. Obviously, Eresa knew he was the Great Tricksterman because of many odd looks she was giving him before they left.

Gohan walked onto the roof just in time to see Videl blast off in the newest model of the Capsule Corp copter... with a Eluspac logo on it. Gohan and his developers were working on it for so long and the Eluspac Innovations managed to nag it... again. As soon as Videl was out of sight, Gohan went super saiyan and began to fly away...

"Hey Gohan," Eresa waved cheerfully at him. Gohan paused in mid-air and looked back in shock.

"Eresa... I could explain... don't tell Videl..." he trailed off.

"Oh I wouldn't... I won't sell your secret to her... you're too cute for me to do that to you. Plus, she would kill me. Believe it or not, she actually likes solving mysteries," Eresa responded.

"So... you're just going to forget about it and pretend this never happened?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Oh no... I'm going to exploit my knowledge. I would like a personal servant..."

"Please... no," he pleaded as he stayed suspended in air.

"Don't worry I'm just going to give you a few simple tasks and you would have to do it whether you want to or not," she giggled cheerfully as she waved. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But that's blackmail," Gohan complained.

"I know," she responded with a cheeky grin.

"Oh kill me," Gohan grumbled as he flew away from Eresa. Someone already found his secret on day one. Well, it was too late to change that.

* * *

An alarm bell rang as Gohan landed on the lawn of Capsule Corporation. A purple mop-haired boy jumped out and attacked Gohan who blocked all the hits easily. When Trunks finally realized who he was fighting, he stopped. "Mom made me the new alarm system because of Eluspac or something. Oh and she wants to talk to you about you being... the Great Loserman," he shrieked with laughter.

Gohan ignored him and walked straight into the building. "Thank goodness you're here. If you don't know, that damned Eluspac Innovations stole our copter... We actually have no proof, but I'm sure they stole it. They published the same exact copter we loss."

"Yeah and we spent five months on it. How do they do it?"

Bulma shrugged. "I'm sure Vegeta would have been able to sense whoever came in."

"Well the police wouldn't be any help," Gohan sighed.

"You would know about that, Great Loserman..." Bulma burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan inquired curiously. In response, Bulma turned on the TV which was conveniently talking about him.

A giant bear wearing a tuxedo appeared on the screen along with a human female. The giant bear started talking."Today, during another criminal raid, a mysterious blond boy stepped up and captured them. In an interview with Mr. Satan, he told us that the Great Loserman is nothing but a threat. Here's the interview."

Mr. Satan was posing near the statue of him as reporters took pictures of him. "As I said 7 years ago, we must stop all tricksters before they become a threat. You may think the Great Loser-" he coughed, "The Great Loserman is good because he helped police. However, he is just trying to trick us into trusting him when bam!" Hercule shot his fist forward. "Big explosion. We must kill him now."

The screen returned back to the giant bear. "After the commercial break, you'll learn about how to become the famous Videl's wife." Recorded clapping started playing.

Bulma turned off the TV and smirked, "Don't worry. As long as you don't let them, they won't kill you. Simple."

"Wait, turn the TV on again... did I just hear that you could marry Videl?"

Bulma's smirk grew even larger, "Do you want to?"

Embarassed, he shook his head. "I don't think Videl was willing to do so... No wonder she was so mad today."

Bulma rolled her eyes as she turned the TV on again.

"We're back to DBDBDBDBDBDBZ news. Her's your host... Mr. Bear the Fifth," a girl said.

"Hercule signed a contract with the WMAT for them to match someone with her. If you win the WMAT you could have her as your wife! The reason for this is unclear, but Hercule says that he wants his daughter to have a spouse soon. So... we have to believe him."

She turned off the TV. "Well, you could probably beat everyone in the WMAT."

Gohan glowed red. "Who says I want to marry her in the first place?"

Bulma just smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot, you probably would want this." Bulma pulled out a watch out of her lab coat.

"Um... I know the time... it's 3:32."

"It's not for telling time, although it can. It is for transforming your clothes and making a mask for you. You probably won't want the public to know who you really are. I originally made this for Vegeta, but he didn't want to be a superhero."

"Yeah I'll need that. Thanks... Videl has been on my case the whole day."

"Wow, she must really like you huh." Bulma lightly punched Gohan.

Gohan ignored her. "Today, I did something really stupid even though I didn't know I did it until after. Does it have anything to do with me being half saiyan?"

Bulma thought for a second. "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure Vegeta would know."

A brown-headed girl tapped Bulma on the shoulder

Bulma quickly turned around.

"I'm a new employee... remember you requested me to come for an interview. Well, here I am... my name is er... Ashley by the way..."

Gohan eyed her suspiciously. He didn't sense her come him... It was almost like she just appeared.

"Oh, I totally forgot... come now..." Bulma turned and led Ashley toward another building.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is horrible... and the last one as well. Didn't have time...**

**chaos267: Yeah I guess... I will keep on writing.**

**Aaron Leach:... thanks?**

**shadowr2d2kirby: Lol my brother thought of that named and almost forced me to include that in the story. I regret it... He's only 4th grade...**

**Numbuh 006: Thanks... I guess... lol...**


	7. Any ideas for Chapter name?

**Sorry for the extra late update... I made this twice as long...**

**Videl's POV**

Videl burst into her mansion. She was greeted by her many servants. She faked a smile in response. "Is my dad home?"

A maid, Iza, responded, "Oh, no... Mr. Satan went to Pepper Town to provide food and water to them.

She had to admit... the chances of her dad being home were absolutely minute. If he wasn't on a business trip, he was out with his girlfriends. Her dad only did charity because it'll make him look generous to the public. Videl slowly walked into her room or at least one of her rooms. She imagined her dad's face on one of her fluffy pillows. Videl pulled back her fist and launched a barrage of blows. The pillow case burst open and cotton filled the room. Videl grunted. She'll deal with that later. First, she'll have to figure out who the golden retard was.

* * *

She quickly scrolled down the national database of humans in the world. Goca, Gocen, Goden, Godece, Gofen, Gohan..., Gohene... wait Gohan... She quickly scanned his basic information.

_Name: Gohan Son_

_Born: age 658_

_Death unknown estimated between age 738 and 749. _

_Bio: Gohan was taught by Master Roshi, a famous trickster, who relied on machines and mirrors to direct light at each other. Gohan learned the trademark Kamehameha which_ _was a complex procedure that required many mirrors and ultraviolet rays. The use of a thick layer of a certain metal was also used to keep it from exploding..._

Videl read it again. She hadn't read wrong... the only Gohan was dead. Then, who was Gohan really. Unless he somehow managed to hack into the national database in Central City, his name wasn't really Gohan. Another thought occurred to her. What if he wasn't an human? She quickly dismissed that thought. There was no such species that looked similar to humans.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Ignoring the ripped pillow, she jumped onto the bed and fell asleep instantly...

* * *

** Mercenary Tao's POV**

The thought of Goku Son's son worried him... Tao had met Gohan in Chazke Village where Mr. Lao had fought him. However, before he could finish Mr. Lao off, Gohan showed up and blocked his Super Dodon Ray with ease. How was he going to defeat Gohan if even his strongest attack didn't even affect him?

Suddenly, a new recruit in. She was pretty... enough to arouse most men before stabbing them in the gut. "Tao.. sir. I managed to join Capsule Corporation's Research Department. Soon, I would be able to access their database and attain all their blueprints, designs, and theories.

"Any information concerning Gohan?" Tao asked.

"Oh yes... I found out he is a saiyan or a monkey-like human. At least, according to Alien Council."

Tao quickly recalled all his scan data... Yes, Gohan's body structure is different from an human's. Tao quickly downloaded the information to his computer. He studied it. "Call the scientists. Every species have a weakness, and I would love to exploit Gohan's.."

"Yes sir... immediately..." She scurried away.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

Gohan knocked on the door to his house. It was getting late already, and his mom would probably kill him if he came any later. Goten opened the door, his eyes red and puffy from crying. At the sight of Gohan, Goten instantly brightened up. He tackled Gohan and started crying and laughing at the same time.

"Now you can teach me how to fly," Goten said as he jumped up and down. "I only can float... a bit."

Gohan sighed. The last time he tried to teach Goten was when Goten tried to Kamehameha the ground which resulted in a large explosion and a very angry Chi-Chi. "Um... maybe in the weekends."

"But that's what you said last week. And you didn't teach me," Goten complained. "Maybe Trunks was right... you're a dork..." Goten ran back inside quickly while laughing. "You're still going to teach me, right?"

"Sure..."

When Gohan walked in the house, a certain frying pan hit him on the head. However, Gohan barely felt a thing.

"Damn it, Gohan, you broke my frying pan!" Chi-Chi yelled, "What were you thinking?"

"But..." Gohan stammered, "You hit me..."

"Don't talk back mister! You're in enough trouble as it is. Bulma told me that you were playing superhero... You could have got hurt!"

"But... the bullets don't even-"

"I don't want to hear it, and how dare you talk back?" Chi-Chi interrupted,"I absolutely forbid you from pulling off this kind of stunt again."

"But the people-"

"Oh I can't stop you," Chi-Chi looked up dreamily, "You are too much like you father than I would have hoped. Go ahead and play superhero."

Gohan blinked. "Um... so I could fight criminals?"

"You can unless it interferes with your studies. Your grade cannot dip below 100%."

If he was going to last the year as a superhero, he'd better start doing his homework...

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Videl screamed in agony as Sharpner punched her repeatedly in the gut. The crowd cheered at every hit. Finally, as an act of pity, Sharpner merely kicked Videl out of the ring. She grimaced as the announcer gave Sharpner the champion's belt. The whole crowd cheered as Sharpner held it up. "I'm proud to present Sharpner as the new husband of Videl. The crowd exploded in applause. Smirking, Sharpner walked towards Videl and... forced his cold, tasteless lips upon hers..._

Videl woke up screaming... With dreams like these, how would she ever survive the real thing? Damn, she hated her dad. Checking her watch, she realized she barely slept at all... It was still 5:00 pm. "Well, I better start on my homework," she grumbled as she walked towards her desk...

* * *

_The Next Day,_

As she flew on her copter to school, images from her most recent nightmare resurfaced in her mind... Shaking her head, she quickly reassured herself that Sharpner wasn't going to win the tournament no matter what.

Luckily enough, no criminals decided to do a crime. She knew whenever there was a crime, she was needed no matter how weak or stupid the crooks were.

After landing at Orange Star High School, she slowly walked to her home room.

* * *

"So did Gohan come yet?" Videl asked casually as she sat down.

"Why do you care about him, babe? What about me?" Sharpner complained loudly.

Eresa raised an eyebrow, "Why would you be asking that? It's kind of obvious," she said, nodding her head towards Gohan's absent seat.

"Late as always..." Videl grumbled.

"Um... Videl, technically he wasn't late yesterday and plus, you were late with him..." Eresa pointed out.

"Why the hell are you taking his side?!"

"Videl, you're not always right! I can take his side if I want!"

"Don't worry, babe!" Sharpner said as he lugged his arm over Videl's shoulder, "I think you're right."

"Shut up!" they yelled simultaneously.

"I had a reason to be late!" Videl continued, "I was busy stopping a bank robbery."

Eresa threw her hands up in exasperation, "You don't have to be that stubborn."

"Besides, why do you care so much about how late Gohan is?" Eresa asked brightly.

"Uh..."

Eresa lightly punched her"Aw... Videl has a crush!"

"No I don't! Just because I'm curious about why a boy is late doesn't mean I like him. "

"You weren't curious... you were grumpy because he wasn't here" Eresa said, "I can't remember the last time you had a crush on a boy."

"That's because I never had a crush!"

"Whatever... besides, school hadn't start yet."

* * *

** Gohan's POV**

"Damn it Gohan, wake up!" Chi-Chi yelled, "If you are late to school again, you're not getting dinner."

"I'm trying... I'm trying..." Gohan replied as he struggled to get off his bed.

"You're not even trying!" Chi-Chi screamed as she pulled out her dented frying pan.

"I said I was trying!" Gohan exclaimed as he tried harder.

Bang!

"Owwww! Why did that hurt?" Gohan asked. He tried to use his hand to rub the big bump on his head but failed.

"Because I just used this to cook breakfast. I know your weakness is food! You'll be so distracted by the smell that you cam actually get hurt from one weak human" Chi-Chi replied smugly.

"NOW GET UP!" she yelled as she pulled his arm.

"Why is there a white paste that is restricting my ability to move?"

"GOTEN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" they both yelled.

Giggling, Goten hopped in the room while doing a little jig. "That's what you get from not teaching me to fly!"

"Where did you even get this?

"I got it from Trunks who got it from Booma er... Buma... Boomers... um... oh yeah Bulma. It's called Saiyan Stick or something..." Goten said.

"Well, can you get me out of this?" Gohan asked, "I can't go to school like this."

"The only way to get out is to use urine."

"What?!" Gohan yelled in disgust."

"You're in luck; my bladder is full!

* * *

**After awhile,**

"Damn it... I'm going to be late!" Gohan thought as he flew towards Orange Star High... "It's already 7:69... this watch is broken... and I thought Bulma was a genius.

"This might be a good time to try my... Super Suit of Justice, Fairness, and Order! he announced aloud before pressing a button. Instantly, Gohan's clothes changed. His body was instantly covered by Saiyan armor, much like Vegeta's as well as a red helmet with a slightly purple visor. In other words, he looked cool, or so he thought.

After arriving above Orange Star High, he quickly changed back into his clothing and dropped down onto as fast as he could. However, Gohan wasn't paying much attention and accidentally created a huge crater on the roof.

"Damn, I after to be more careful," Gohan thought as he raced towards his home room. After knocking twice on the door, he slowly opened the door.

"Your late, Mr. Son," Mr. PiPi said harshly as he walked into the room. "One more of these and it is detention."

"I'm sorry, sir... it won't happen again," Gohan apologized as he walked towards his seat.

"It better not..." Mr. PiPi muttered.

When he sat down, he noticed Videl's smug expression. "So, Gohan... I was wondering why aren't you in the national database of humans?"

"Whew," Gohan thought, "I thought I was going to have to lie to her."

"Well, my real name isn't Gohan," he replied.

Videl looked crestfallen. "So you're not some kind of alien or anything?"

"Um... no."

Suddenly, Videl's face brightened up. "So what's your real name?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll just look my real name up on this database and find out information that I rather you not know," Gohan replied.

"Ha!" Videl yelled, "So you admit you have secrets."

"Everyone has secrets," Gohan replied indifferently.

"Yeah, Videl lay off him. He's not some kind of criminal," Eresa said, apparently annoyed by the conversation.

"That's why I want to know his secrets; he might be a criminal. You never know," she replied angrily.

"Why are you so interested in Gohan? You never stalked every other new student around, did you?" Eresa asked.

"What are you talking about? I never followed him around. Wait, you gave me an idea."

"Oh Kami..." Eresa groaned... "Videl, you don't just follow people around. It's unethical; you should know that."

"What's your problem?" Videl asked angrily, "You were all bouncy and happy yesterday, but now, you're just serious, angry, and stupid."

"You're asking me what my problem is? What's YOUR problem? Why do you want to know every freaking thing?" Eresa replied.

"I~" Videl started..

Eresa sighed, "I'm sorry Videl... it's just that... my parents fought again. I'm pretty sure they are going to divorce... again."

Vidal got really quiet, "I'm sorry, Eresa."

No one spoke for the rest of home room.

RING

Before Gohan could leave, Eresa stopped him.

"And that's how you make Videl shut up," Eresa said smugly.

"Wait, so you made all of that up?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Of course I did. You think I like telling her my secrets. I only lied to her because she would never be satisfied until she knew everything about you."

"What?"

"Never mind... you can't really blame Videl for being curious about you. She was brought up that way. Her last boyfriend only liked her because of her fame and money."

"Then, why is she only curious about me and not others?" Gohan asked, equally confused.

"Videl selects her friends in a rather unique way... She wouldn't trust you, not to mention she'll never be your friend unless she knows everything about you. She sort of paranoid. You're quiet lucky actually. Videl doesn't take interest in many boys," Eresa said before giggling, "I think she's suspects you of being... the Great Tricksterman... nice name by the way."

"Sh..." Gohan shushed, "Someone could have heard you." He watched as Sharpner left the room, crying.

"What happened to him?" Gohan asked.

"He's sad because Videl wouldn't pay attention to him."

"Lucky him," Gohan muttered darkly.

"Oh, can you do me a favor?" Eresa asked.

"Um... yes?"

"I like Sharpner a lot... is it possible that you could get him to like me, too?" she asked.

"I don't know... Sharpner is obsessed with Videl," Gohan replied.

"Just say good things about me, please... you don't want your secret to get to Videl, do you?" Eresa asked as she started to walk away.

"I'll try," Gohan promised as he headed towards his next class.

**I was thinking if I should make this two chapters but I decided against it... Well, sorry for the late update...**

**chaos267-Yeah I'll try to finish it... thanks for reading all my chaps..  
**

**Numbuh 006 -Yyou're right, I could never make good insults...**

**shadowr2d2kirby- Yeah sorry about the grammar error. Hercule was actually one of my favorite characters that wasn't in the Z fighter group thingy... I made him heartless in this fic so it'll make sense about how he "sold" Videl... I showed my little brother your review... he got all angry and told me the Great Tricksterman is a perfect superhero name...**

**Taryn- Wow it worked...**


End file.
